


Eat your greens

by Polgara6



Series: Hedwig’s Parental Problem [2]
Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Gen, Healthy Habits, Hedwig wants to make his parents proud, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: Hedwig discovers the fact that moms want you to eat healthy and starts trying to drop sugar and eat healthier the problem is he wants everyone else to do it too and starts becoming a mini Patricia.





	Eat your greens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the second one I’m worried. This is probably going to be OOC

Hedwig was extremely excited. It had been a couple days since his realization and throughout the first day he had followed Patricia and Dennis like a duckling and then Barry scolded him for nearly following them into the train yard so from then on he watched them from his chair. But now he had the light again and was rereading the book that helped him come to his realization for two reasons the first being it helped him find his own parents and two his Mom (who he only called his mom in his head) liked when he read. Suddenly he noticed something he hadn’t noticed before. It was the main characters mother asking him to eat his greens. Now he knows that eating your greens means eating your vegetables and he didn’t really like vegetables but maybe if this mom liked them maybe his mom would like them too. He wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge he didn’t see any vegetables. He pouted, he wanted vegetables to make his mom happy. Suddenly he noticed something on the counter. In Orvell’s neat handwriting was a grocery list. He immediately started searching for a pen. Once he found one he wrote in big letters at the bottom ‘Veggietables’. He feels Barry asking for the light back and gave it back without much protest. He ran to his chair which was in between Kat and Ian and pulled his knees to his chin. His chair was couple chairs from Kevin’s but on the other side from where his Dad sat. He glanced around looking for his parents and couldn’t see them anywhere so they were most likely in the train yard. He sighed, he wanted to join them in the train yard but Barry forbid it. He just hoped Barry would see the list and go to the store.

**********

Barry was getting tired later in the day so Hedwig stole the light again and went to the fridge. He looked in and saw a bag of baby carrots. He immediately opened them and started to tuck in. They were actually better then expected and he wondered if the others ever ate their greens. He thought that is the others ate their greens his mom would be even happier, he had heard her scolding Luke before about eating healthier. He rummaged around in the drawer until he found sticky notes and a pen on one he wrote ‘pleas by mor veggietables’ and stuck it to the fridge. Then he went to find everyone’s toothbrushes and took a second sticky note and wrote ‘re member to eat your veggietables’ he stuck it to the cups where he knew everyone would see it. He picked up another baby carrot on his way to his room. He stopped by Barry’s room on the way putting up another reminder to both eat veggies and buy veggies. He hoped his mom would be proud of him and something told him she was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know at the end there is no intervention type thing but there will be in like three parts. Also there is a reason for Hedwig’s bad spelling and that is that he can’t remember school very well so he can’t spell.


End file.
